


Rememberance

by SilasSolarius



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Satine's death and to sate his yearning for her all Christian can do is close his eyes...and remember. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.He could remember her eyes, a beautiful sea green that sparkled with mischief and love whenever they were alone together. Eyes that shifted in shade with her every emotion, a clear indicator of how she felt even when her lips didn't remembered the heartbreak in them as he called her a whore and threw a handful of cash at her. The reilief and love in them when he had joined her in their final duet.Her lips, oh he could remember her full cupid's bow lips. Lips that were always painted a deep crimson and contrating with her flawless skin. He remember how they felt, how they tasted, so warm and inviting and...perfect as they danced with his own.He remembered her smile, sweet one moment, sultry and downright wicked the next. He could remeber that smile, the one she'd save just for him, always brightening his day no matter how bleak it had seemed before that moment.Her hair, long vibrant scarlet curls that fell to her waist in loose ringlets. Oh, how he loved the memories he had of carding his fingers through the soft locks while she sighed contently, of gripping thed firmly as they made love.A broken smile crossed the writers lips even as tears spilled down his gaunt unshaven cheeks.He could remember her voice, loud and harmonious, ringing throughtout the Moulin Rouge like a queen's would he kingdom. Their song rang in his ears and it was all he could do not to sob.Why was she gone? He'd loved her so much. . . he still did.An entire year she'd been gone and still that night, that beautifully tragic, wonderful night haunted his dreams.He remembered holding her in his arms as she gasped desperately for breath, her life ending before his eyes. The determined authority in her breathless command for him to promise to go on, to tell their story.The broken man gave another smile and stood from his desk, moving to stare down at the Paris nightlife from his bedroom window. He closed his eyes and smiled even wider, a qiuet sob forcing itself past his lips.But most of all, he remembered their love. Though breif and filled with hardship, he knew that their love was eternal and it was this that kept him moving. He knew they would be reunited one day so for now, for now all could do to contain his grief was to close his eyes ... and remember.


End file.
